Sweet!
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Another reason to tell your kids never take candy from strangers... But no one told Omi this before!! BWHAHA!!!


SWEET!   
By Hawking  
  
It was a fairly normal day for the boys of weib, Omi was working at the flower shop, he was  
supposed to be with Youji, but the older member hadn't been seen at all that day, *He's   
late again, probably another girl* Omi thought as his temper was slowly boiling  
  
Ken and Aya would be in for work in about 4 hours, not that it was terribly busy or   
anything.. but still doing all the work was hard.  
  
It was only moments later when the last customer had left, Omi waited and waited, but no   
one else came in.  
  
So he stepped outside and peered around searching for Youji, although he didn't see his   
target he did see a very small girl on the side walk crying.  
  
He walked over to her side, keeping an eye on the door of the shop while he approached her,  
"What's the matter?" he asked  
  
Her tear filled eyes looked up at him, she sniffled and answered "I was walking and I fell   
down and..." she started crying more as she looked back down at her scrapped knee, it was   
bleeding some.  
  
Omi smile "I can help" he said then ran back into the shop and emerged seconds later with   
some medicine and Band-Aids.  
  
It took him a few minutes to fix the child's injury considering she wouldn't still. after   
he finished he sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he inquired, she smiled "I was going to visit   
my Dad" Omi raised an eyebrow.  
  
She giggled at his puzzled face "He works over there.." she pointed down the street, she   
could have been pointing at anything, Omi smiled to her and nodded.  
  
"..And I fell... but then you helped!" she seemed to be out doing even Omi's happy cheerful  
smiles, she pulled her little pink back pack off, and then reached in and handed Omi a   
brightly colored bag.  
  
"Here.. I love them, you probably will too!" Omi looked over this strange bag, she again   
giggled and helped him out by opening it and again there was a small colored stick.  
  
"You open this and there is candy in it!" she showed him by doing so and eating it,   
afterwards she laughed. "Now you try!"  
  
He didn't know why he did it but he ate one of them, he was shocked by the amount of sugar   
that little thing could contain.  
  
She stood up and smiled "I have to get going... I'll see you" with that she patted his head  
and skipped on down the sidewalk.  
  
Omi sat there foe a little bit before getting up and walking back into the shop, he waited   
and wait again, after a half hour he got kinda hungry and found himself eating all that   
the little girl had given him.  
  
He really liked those things, another half hour and he put the closed sign on the door and   
locked up before running out to the store.  
  
*This won't take long* he thought as he looked through out the store for a bag just like   
the one the girls had given him.  
  
He found one but it was much larger then the one she had, he figured he might get a few   
just in case he was stuck in the shop by himself again, plus the guys might like them.  
  
He left the store and ran back to work, after he reached it he opened it up, still no   
Youji in sight, he started eating the little things again. "Sweet!"  
  
Ken had me up with Aya on his way to work, though they really didn't say much aside from   
Ken's occasional attempt at making a conversation.  
  
They reached the Kitty house a little early, not much but still, when they opened the door   
they both stepped back in shock.  
  
The walls and some of the flowers were covered in paint, and some sort of confetti was   
everywhere, most of it was sticking to the wet paint  
  
And the smell of s'mores filled the air, they both looked at each other, then headed to   
the green house, in it was a metal sheet pan, little remnants of s'mores was all over it.  
  
"What is going on?!" Ken finally said, Aya continued to search the shop, there was no sign   
of Youji or Omi.  
  
"You don't think something happened to them do you?" Ken asked a little concerned for the   
safety of his teammates.  
  
Aya finally snuck down to the basement, in there he heard a strange noise, almost low   
laughter, Ken followed the redhead.  
  
Aya soon peered in and noticed none of the lights worked, but that was okay, he was used   
to it, it only took a second before he saw a little green light.  
  
Both men crept over to the light, a strange figure was huddled next to it laughing, Ken   
jumped and tackled the being.  
  
Aya picked up the little light and looked at Ken and the downed figure, he waved the light   
so as to see the face of this intruder before he killed them.  
  
Both gasped as they set eyes upon Omi!?!... a very odd looking Omi, he was laughing like a   
maniac and his eyes had a strange evil gleam to them.  
  
"O..Omi!??!" Ken asked, Omi proceeded to poke Ken in the eyes and slip out of his grip, he   
then ran up the stairs, followed by Aya and soon the half blinded Ken.  
  
Though they couldn't see Omi they could still hear his laughter, Ken went in one direction   
while Aya went the other.  
  
Ken spotted the semi-crazed teen hiding behind a counter, Ken leaned down and tried to grab  
him, he wasn't sure how but he was on the floor with Omi running away laughing like a   
maniac.  
  
"Get back here!!" he shouted, Aya heard Ken and ran into the room just in time to be   
knocked into the wall by Omi.  
  
Aya seemed to have lost any bit of calm and cool he had, Ken couldn't help but laugh as he  
noticed Aya's backside was now covered with paint and confetti.  
  
Aya glared at him "I will take care of this.." he said walking out of the kitty house, Ken   
thought about this for a moment before getting up and running after Aya, fearing that the   
mad redhead was going for his Katana.  
  
After the two left Omi poked his head out and laughed, he then pulled out a strange blue   
bed sheet and tied it around his shoulders as a cape of sorts, then continued to bounce   
around laughing cheerfully.  
  
Aya had gone and retrieved his katana, Ken was trying to stop him when Youji walked up to   
them and raised an eyebrow "What's up guys?" he asked  
  
Aya just continued on is way, Ken continued to try and stop him, Youji shrugged "I'm gonna   
go see how Omi is then" he walked away.  
  
The mention of Omi's name set Aya on fire and he managed to get out of the soccer plays   
grip and ran down to the kitty shop  
  
Youji had just opened the door when he was knocked out of the way by an enraged Aya, who   
ran around looking for his target.  
  
Ken helped Youji up "He's trying to kill Omi!!!" Youji looked at Ken supprized "Why?!?"   
Ken pointed at Aya's back  
  
Youji fought the urge to break out laughing, he then looked Ken right in the eyes and   
nodded, they both followed Aya and finally tag tackled him and managed to pull his katana   
away.  
  
"SHI-NEE!!!!!" Aya screamed, he was so mad he couldn't see straight, while Ken and Youji   
were messing with Aya they failed to noticed a familiar sheet wearing teen watching them.  
  
But they did when they heard the laughter started, Youji couldn't believe he was seeing   
Omi standing triumphantly on the counter with a sheet as a cape.  
  
Omi stopped laughing and smiled evilly, he then reached inside of the "Cape" the way he   
was moving was familiar to all the other weib members, Omi did that when he would pull out   
his darts... to KILL!!!  
  
All their faces started to pale, soon Omi threw something at them, but it never hit any of   
them, rather it merely floated down to the ground.  
  
Ken examined it, it was a candy wrapper "Oh MY GOD!!!" he shouted looking into the sugar   
crazed Omi.  
  
He then looked back at Youji and Aya with the wrappers in hand, and showed them "These are   
PIXY STICK WRAPPERS!!" he looked at Omi "How many of these have you eaten?!"  
  
Omi then threw all the wrappers on Ken's head, all three of the weib members stared at the   
wrappers then at Omi.  
  
Youji looked at the floor still covered in confetti and noticed something horrible "My  
MAGAZINE COLLECTION!!!" He looked back at Omi "YOU DID THIS!?!?!?" Omi nodded and laughed  
  
"That's what you get for being late!" he then raspberryed the three and hopped away, the   
three scrambled after the crazed Omi.  
  
Once Omi noticed the three following him he laughed more and started to run faster....  
  
It had been eight hours of pure running before the three finally fell over from exhaustion,  
Omi laughed and went into the kitchen where he retrieved a soda then returned to the poor   
men laying on the floor.  
  
He shook his head and laughed some more "I wonder what's gotten into them?.." as he locked   
up the kitty house and went to his apartment  
  
*****************  
I just came up with this out of nowhere.. maybe because I've been eating nothing but sugar   
for the past 12 hours... @_@ I hope you all liked it... it's pointless but Omi needed to   
be introduced to SUGAR!!!... and yes Youji's magazine collection was very dirty!  
  
  



End file.
